


Sweetness

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Food, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: After Noire faints on the battlefield, Laurent keeps cooking for her and checking up on her.
Relationships: Loran | Laurent/Noire
Kudos: 4





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I listed them all out to keep track and prevent parenting plot holes, even if they all didn't end up showing up.  
> Gaius!Noire  
> Stahl!Laurent  
> Gregor!Severa  
> As for why there's a chunk missing--I couldn't choose which of Chrom's potential kids Severa would be in love with, so I just left it up to whoever is reading which one she was after and by extension, who Chrom married. I ship Severa with pretty much all the potential Chrom kids anyways.
> 
> I know Stahl!Laurent canonly is a brunette but...listen, I really like default auburn Laurent. We're just gonna pretend that he's always a redhead here. There genuinely should've been some options where we could keep Laurent's hair Miriel's particular shade of auburn because he looks so much better that way.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing: Tharja putting up curse booby traps is actually implied through some of the Noire dialogue you can get. If I remember correctly, it's through the gold tile finding stuff ones.

The world lurched forward--no, that was her. Noire clutched to her bow. Ah, she'd forgotten to eat again, and the weakness was overwhelming. Nausea rose up her chest. At least it wasn't on the battlefield this time--and the training grounds were empty. How embarrassing if anyone saw her like this...

But before she could take another step, and clutch to the wall, she felt a steady grip, holding her tight. Noire looked up, with a blush. His massive hat blocked out the noonday sun.

As Laurent helped right her, Noire came closer than expected. Close enough to have his robes brush against her cheeks.

He smelled like herbs and spices. Maybe he'd spilled herbs on his robes as he worked, but knowing Laurent, he'd wiped them away immediately, until his robes were spotless and pristine again. Still, the fragrance remained. He must've just left the kitchens. Just the thought made her stomach rumble more.

(And maybe for a moment, her mind went to certain places. A part of her wanted to stay right here. What would it feel like to be held through this horrible feeling, to not have to face it alone. She pushed it down.

No, she already had asked too much of Laurent already. Already, everyone thought she was a weakling, and they were right. Any strength she had was borrowed, and locked away in a talisman which would momentarily give her power, at the price of becoming a screaming monster.)

A crease formed between his brow as he looked her over. "Noire, is something the matter?"

"Um, no. I'll be okay...I just...um, stumbled."

Which was a lie, but the last thing she needed was Laurent to pity her. How must he think of her now, unable to even keep her balance on the training grounds? It should be the easiest thing, considering that there wasn't an enemy in sight to worry about. She couldn't even keep herself from trembling on this place where the only adversaries were made of straw and wood. How utterly pathetic of her.

"You nearly fainted here, didn't you?" A certain edge came into his voice then.

She blushed. "Um, I just...um, lost my balance. The ground must still be slick from dew in the morning."

It was a pathetic lie, but he didn't challenge it immediately.

"Hmm, perhaps. However... could it also be that you forgot to eat again?"

Before she could respond, Laurent reached into his satchel and removed a potion and something wrapped in his very clean, white handkerchief.|

"If so, I've the cure. And even if not, this is still for you."

"Eh?"

"Many in this army has been completely reckless, so I've begun brewing vulneraries to take to battle. And your Anemia might act up, so I brought food to ensure that you eat. I thought, perhaps the issue why is because the food is not to your liking, so I made you something special."

Just the other day, he'd been there, his critical gaze on her. Taking water buckets from her hands, telling her to eat. She'd been biting her tongue to keep from screaming at him. She knew Laurent was simply like this--always watching out for everyone, and welcome to correct every error. Coming to this time and meeting Miriel made her understand him more.

He really was a lot like his mother in many ways. His tactical mind, his sharp tongue, even his hair color followed after his mother more than his father's unruly curls, and easygoing manner.

"Something special?"

Laurent smiled at this. "Oh, I have been perfecting a recipe. My father was always hungry. Even if he had just finished a meal, he'd want another and another. Mother thought it quite an interesting research subject, actually. She tried to make the most caloric dense foods yet tasty foods to satisfy him. All sorts of things... There was some kind of meat pie, and then a small treat, pink and round. He loved all of them. I have started to follow her research and make my own hand at such caloric dense food for you."

There was a certain nostalgia and pain in his expression, a smile that spoke of better times, and the bitterness that came with the loss of them.

"This is one of the recipes I was able to remember and recreate. I hope it is to your taste."

Father used to share his stolen sweets with her, in a time before the Risen, and before he was long and mother was lost to revenge. She'd gained his sweet tooth, and his red hair. He'd pat her unruly hair, and leave candy hidden away in her things for her to find.

If only she'd gotten his skill on the battlefield, his wit, and strength. But all she got was his red hair and a love for sweets. She couldn't even match his prowess with a bow.

She bit her lip. She wouldn't snap, she wouldn't snap... She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to scream at him. She would keep that side under control, even if she had to shoulder difficult situations on her own. She wouldn't let the pain of the memories make her sink until everyone was gone and none of them could judge her. It made no sense, this pressure in her chest, clawing to get out.

Not just rage, something more. Confusing and warm, that made her feel jittery and tingling, made her cheeks flush and her heart race.

_I can hold on a little longer. Just a little longer. Then...._

"Ah... t-thank you."

He smiled. "Think nothing of it. If you have any preferences, I will make them to ensure your continued health. After all, I would not wish for a repeat of what happened last week."

Noire blushed at the memory. She'd suddenly collapsed due to her anemia. She'd woken up against Laurent's arms, under the warm light of a staff. His expression had been so grim, that she'd set herself to training twice as hard so she wouldn't disappoint him.

Of course, he always set such a high bar to follow. Noire knew there was no way she could ever even begin to live up to his standards, even though he always reassured her otherwise.

"At the very least it was not on the battlefield, where Risen would feast upon you. Still, it was harrowing! I could barely keep from pacing outside the infirmary until they would let me in."

"Um, thank you for that...I don't think I got a chance to properly show my gratitude then."

"Oh, I knew you weren't an ingrate, but it must've been quite overwhelming at that moment, and things got forgotten as the battle started again."

She nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed even now. The scent of the the bundle made her stomach rumble again.

She opened up the wrapping, and quickly took a bite because when she was eating she wouldn't be screaming. And the last thing she needed was to drive Laurent away when he'd gone and made her food, and a potion too.

It was some kind of baked thing, though she'd have to ask father more. He was such an expert when it came to food. He knew the types of every dessert, and could list them off, from his favorite to everything else, because there never was a least favorite when it came to her father and sweets.

It was shaped like a pie, but savory, with meat and vegetables. Each bite seemed more delectable than the last, and that wasn't merely her hunger, either.

The awful feelings--at least bodily--faded slightly. Of course, awful thoughts were always there, just beneath the surface, and the feeling in her chest--warmth and desperation--hadn't faded at all. If anything, it'd gotten stronger.

Laurent's brow furrowed."You aren't overheated, are you? This is not an opportune time to be in the training ground, considering that it is the heat of the day, " Laurent said.

"I can't just run and hide on the battleground, even if I want to," Noire said.

"True," Laurent said. "But you should still think on your health."

Her hands gripped on the kerchief tight enough that it ripped in two.

Noire let out a little gasp. "Sorry, I-I'll--I'll replace it."

"My, what remarkable strength," he said breathlessly. He licked his lips. "T-truly remarkable..."

Noire stared shamefacedly down at the pieces. She'd come so close to breaking in that moment, to ruining everything.

"I really am sorry I'll...fix it."

"No, no, it's no trouble. It can be mended." He smiled, and she almost felt better, at least for that moment.

But then he nodded, and stepped away.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get to my rounds. I promised that I would deliver some new tomes to mother. Father spilled some soup on the last ones. Mother was quite vexed about the situation."

"Oh, all right.."

She glanced down to the cobblestones, still wet from the morning. "Thank you for the meal."

"Yes, yes, anytime."

She watched him go.

So often, Noire wanted to be alone to quarantine her messy emotions to herself, so why did she feel so lonely as he left?

"I'm a mess," she said under her breath.

*

Gaius came out from the shadows of the hall, his gaze pointedly at what Laurent held in his gloved hands.

"Oho, _hello_ there."

Laurent stopped, and glanced back. "Yes, hello?"

"Not to be rude, but that greeting was reserved for that heavenly delight there," Gaius said. All this time, his eyes never left the plate of pastries. Gaius licked his lips and reached out, but it was far too slow. Laurent lifted up the plate out of Gaius' grasp.

"I'm afraid this is already spoken for."

"Tch. I must be getting rusty if I can't even get a sweet from a mage. I must be too hungry to think straight. Where are you headed with that, anyways?"

"I intend to take it to Noire," Laurent said.

Gaius brightened noticeably at this. "Oh? She's my daughter. I'd be happy to give it to her. Just hand it right over. I was going to go check on her, anyways."

"Yes, I am aware. After all, the hair color is a rather striking resemblance. However, if I entrusted the cake to you, I would be surprised if you managed to even deliver crumbs to her," he said.

"Can't argue with that," Gaius said.

"That being said, I surmised such a thing would happen already, and prepared as such."

Laurent reached into his satchel, and removed yet another identical pastry. Gaius couldn't take his eyes off of the flaky wonder.

"Whoa, mama...come to papa!"

Laurent gave him a shrewd glance. "Of course, I figured you would waylay me, so--consider this the toll to pass this place. I made several. Enough that even you should be reasonably sated."

Gaius smirked. " _Several?_ Any chance I could get you to part with some of them?"

Laurent gave him an appraising glance. "Hmm... You certainly could be useful."

Gaius gave him an appraising glance. "You going to hire me? I gotta warn that I'm already contracted to Chrom, and he's got me on a tight leash. No stealing from my comrades and all that. Except for the occasional snack stealing, that he looks the other way for."

"You misunderstand. I would hire you as a taste tester. I'm preforming certain tests with cooking, and need an assistant. You have exactly the kind of palate I need to satisfy," Laurent said.

Gaius broke into a big smile at this. "Deal!"

Laurent continued on, as if he had said nothing. "You see, Noire needs to have quite a bit of iron to combat her anemia. Organ meats would be preferable. However, she does not seem inclined to simply take nibbles of pieces of liver and spinach upon the battlefield. Ergo, I must find something that would tempt her to eat. She forgets to eat and then doesn't even eat much during meal times. It's quite worrying."

Gaius ran his hands through his red hair, with a tinge of annoyance."She does that, maybe always has. I only just met her, after all. Must've gotten that from her mother, because she certainly didn't get it from me. Sometimes Tharja gets so wrapped up in whipping up some magic plan, I gotta hand her a sweet her way to make sure she even eats that day. Noire definitely got my sweet tooth, though."

"Good to know. Is there perhaps any preferences I should be aware with her?"

"Can't say as I know. It's hard to get her to open up much. She's always dooming and glooming about the end of the world. Not that I can blame her. The time she came from was pretty harsh from the sound of it. She brightens up a little bit when I hand her something sweet, though. Only for a while, though."

"I see...sweets have that much of an effect?"

Gaius finished the pastry quickly, and licked the last of the crumbs from his lips.

"How was it?" Laurent said.

"De~licious."

"Good, then the experiment was a success. It has beans in it. Quite full of iron, and good for Anemia."

The stick nearly dropped from his mouth. _"Beans?"_

"Yes, when cooked down they ensured the pastry was moist, yet I was able to mask the flavor. Mother has devised a form a magic sweetener which is many times more sweet than usual."

Gaius brushed crumbs from his black assassin's clothes. "Huh, I didn't taste them at all. You've got some knack if you can hide vegetables in a wonderful tasting food like that. If all vegetables tasted so good, I might eat them more."

"Technically, those are legumes, though there were vegetables in it as well. I still have a long ways to go before I can declare the experiment truly successful. However, these successes are heartening. Thank you for your continued support," Laurent said.

"If it tastes this good, then sign me up to be your Guinea Pig!"

"I believe I have a better understanding now why you married Tharja," Laurent said under his breath.

*

The kitchen was filled with warmth, though the fire in the hearth had begun to burn down. Laurent had cleaned up the implements. The cooling sweets didn't last long. Gaius braved even burnt fingers for a taste.

"Mmmm, fresh cookies~ They're even still warm~" Gaius took bite after bite. Crumbs fell to his lap, but he simply brushed them away without a care. Laurent watched intently.

"I take it they are acceptable?" Laurent said.

"More than that, they're delicious! Are they really healthy? It feels like somehow I won at life if I can turn sweets healthy."

"Yes. Many fruits and vegetables, and honey were included. I mixed it with date paste from Plegia to ensure the proper sweetness."

"I can't taste the vegetables at all. I wouldn't even know it from a regular cookie," Gaius said.

"Then I'll take it as another success. However, to prove the recipe, many batches would have to be made to ensure it was not merely a fluke. Any other manner would be unscientific," Laurent said.

Noire ducked into the kitchen. She glanced from Gaius to Laurent. "Ah, um, I had to find a bucket for duty..."

"An empty one?" Laurent said, his voice filled with concern.

"Um, yes. Your father was looking for one for his horse."

"I see. I should bring that to him. He must've misplaced it. Or maybe Donnel decided to change up his helmets," Laurent said wryly.

However, Noire's gaze was caught by the cookie sheets. She fixated there immediately, as the sweets had untold magnetic powers.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"Laurent made cookies. Try one, they're great," Gaius said with his mouth full. Crumbs flew out with each word.

"It was good that I made a double batch, as he has already eaten the entirety of one," Laurent said wryly.

"Consider it a compliment to the chef."

"Go on, take one," Laurent said.

"Ah, thank you..."

Noire took a tentative nibble at the edges, which turned into several larger bites. "It's good!"

She shyly looked up to him. "You really made all of these yourself?"

"Yes, it was a continuing of mother's experiments. How would you rate the texture? That was the most challenging thing in this endeavor. The sum of ingredients tend to make the mixture quite thick."

"I think I'd have to try another to tell," Noire said. She reached out and took another sweet.

"And the glaze on top?" Gaius said.

"Queen Sumia was kind enough to give me the directions to a bee's nest. Given her directive sense, I immediately inverted them and actually ended up in the right place."

"Oh, let me see your stings? I'll show you mine," Gaius said. He pulled up his sleeve. His pale arm was red and full of welts and marks. "I've got to go see Tharja to heal them later."

"Surely Brady or Libra wouldn't be opposed to using a staff," Laurent said.

"More fun that way," Gaius said.

Noire blushed at that. "F-father!"

Laurent looked from Noire to Gaius, and said nothing.

"Anyway," Gaius said, "Lift those sleeves. Bet I've got more than you."

"I'm afraid I have no stings to show. I researched a method of smoking them out and removed only enough honey to not damage the hive. So, I am afraid I have no stings to show you."

"You braved a beehive and didn't even get stung? Impressive," Gaius said.

"Yes, it meant the bees were spared as well. When they sting, they give their life to protect the hive. Unlike wasps, who sting again and again, often with sheer malice," Laurent said.

"Poor bees," Noire said.

"They're spared now, though," Gaius said.

Noire sniffled. "Still."

"I'll provide the means so no more hives have to be destroyed," Laurent said.

He cleared his throat. "Regardless--I was quite gladdened to find the recipe worked, for I would've surely landed in the infirmary, and begging for healing at that," Laurent said.

He jotted down some notes as he spoke.

"There are still some questions before I return to the task at hand. Now, the texture?"

"Pretty thick, but I like it," Gaius said. "Reminded me of those thick brown breads, filled with soup."

Laurent tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmmm... Not an ideal texture for sweets, but I suppose the result wasn't entirely a disaster. It did seem less delicate than before. The date paste truly added a very different make up to it. I may have to figure a way to make it lighter."

He glanced up from his notes.

"Do you prefer something lighter and more airy, or should I keep in this manner?"

"I'd say it's pretty good," Gaius said.

"And you, Noire?"

"Um, it's fine," Noire said.

"Are you feeling better?" Laurent said softly.

"As good as I ever feel, I suppose. I didn't faint today. Thank you for that. I still got groggy because I didn't sleep."

He frowned. "Again?"

She nodded.

"I will have to see what I can do about that. That reminds me--"

He handed over a wrapped gift and her eyes widened.

"For me?"

"I wished to ensure you ate, and if the rations are not to your liking, then I must fix this. I made a portion for father and he said it was quite good, so I'd like to get your verdict as well. This is a different recipe than the cookies, mind you."

She unwrapped the napkin, to find freshly baked bread filled with cheese and herbs.

"Ehe, it smells good."

"Looks good," Gaius said. He reached out to pick a piece of the bread.

Noire frowned. Her voice became deadly cold. "Father, you can't steal my share. You've had enough."

But, Gaius was used to the warning of such outbursts, and didn't draw back.

"Just taking my payment. That's the rules: I help with testing and get my share."

"He's right; your father has been invaluable in helping me perfect recipes. He's always willing to be a taste tester. I should've considered to make him some. However, given that this is more savory, I wasn't sure it would be to his tastes."

"I'll admit, I'm more of a sweets kind of guy, but this is nice. Real buttery and flakey, and that herb and cheese middle? To die for!"

Noire gasped. "Father, don't say such things, or you'll make them true!"

"Sorry, Stormy. I didn't think how that particular metaphor would affect you," Gaius said. "Guess I shouldn't call Laurent a 'killer cook' either."

"No, you shouldn't," she said.

"Fine, fine," Gaius said.

Noire took a bite of the bread.

"Mmmn... It's really good," she said softly.

She took another bite. It tasted _too_ good. Suspiciously good.

_"A curse?"_

Laurent gave her a perplexed look. "No curses. I do not know how to do them, and even if I did, I am not sure how I would apply them to food."

"B-but, it looked so good, and tasted so good, I--thought it had to be a curse."

"You often remark on that," he said. "Is this a culture thing I do not understand?"

"Sorry," she said softly.

"No, I was sorry to have worried you. I was simply trying to ascertain if this was a Plegian culture aspect I have missed."

"It's more of a Tharja thing," Gaius said. He reached out and ruffled Noire's unruly red hair. "No curses here. I'd recognize them by now. Naga knows I run into enough of them."

Every bad thing she ran into felt like a curse, every surprise and every good thing, too. Her life had been so shaped by dark magic that every little thing she tripped into reminded her of it. She wrapped up another cookie along with the kerchief. She noticed that at some point, he had mended what she had broken, with a bunch of new stitches. She was tempted to apologize all over again, but her mouth was full.

"Is it okay if I have more?"

"Go on, take them all. They're meant for you, after all," Laurent said.

"For me, really?"

"As many as you can fight your father off for, at least. And you may want to act quickly, he's just taken five more," Laurent said. He gave Gaius a stern look.

"Sorry, with my wife and daughter, you'll have to work a whole lot harder with that cold stare. You're not even matching Tharja on a good day right now," Gaius said.

She chuckled a little, and took every last one on the counter. Some for now, some for later, some for when she braved the training grounds again. This time, she might not even faint.

"Um, thank you, Laurent. T-That's very kind of you."

"I'm glad they are to your satisfaction. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take father some as well. He's always hungry."

Noire laughed at this. "Reminds me of my dad."

"I daresay they might have that in common, at least. Even if they took different paths in life," Laurent said.

"Do take care," Laurent said, his voice soft as he gathered up the rest of the ingredients. He'd left the kitchen so clean, so spotless that it was like he'd never been there at all. It was only the warmth, and the wonderful food he'd baked that proved he had.

Father had slipped off past the shadows of the kitchen. No surprise--he was a thief, after all. Stealth was one thing he was good at. Well, usually good at, as certain things sometimes made him stumble.

Like good food, or a Plegian woman who he swore he'd fallen for, and never stopped falling for.

She tied the kerchief tight. Each stitch reminded her that even if she broke apart, things could be mended. If only everything else was mended as easily.

She stayed in the kitchen as the hearth burned to embers, just to bask in the warmth of the feeling. Laurent had spent all this time, just for her. Every bite she could relish and relive the feeling of that knowledge.

*

As Laurent began on his rounds, he noticed a shadow behind him. He glanced back to see Tharja behind a tent.

"....May I help you?"

Tharja gave him a dark stare.

"You have bewitched my family with your confections, and for what? What are you planning?"

"...Ahem, plan? Noire is my dear comrade. I wanted to ensure she was well. She'd fainted recently. I wanted to prevent that from ever happening again."

"Is that all?" Tharja said sharply.

"What else would there be?" Laurent said, with confusion in his voice.

She stared, unblinking at him. "You know, I could make you talk with a single curse."

Laurent flinched. "That's--not necessary."

"I'll deem what's necessary and not. You have some plan underneath this all, and I plan to find it," Tharja said.

A shadow came across her face.

"Tch, I can sense it. You're far too strong to curse."

"Well, my mother is a powerful sage and scholar. I have inherited some knack for magic, even as I have very much to learn to ever be her equal. It would not be surprisingly if dark magic has little effect on me."

"Tell me now. What are you planning with my daughter, my _husband?_ "

"To ensure Noire is healthy and well and happy, that is all. Gaius came across me baking for her, and wanted some, and he became an invaluable ally in this cause. Truly, I cannot fathom why you would think otherwise. I am your ally, remember?"

"I can sense a lie, you know," Tharja said. "Remember that."

"Why would I lie?" Laurent said, his voice filled with confusion. "Are you accusing me of being some kind of mole or spy? Because I have seen the world that Grima wrought, and will do everything within my power to prevent it."

"A lie told to one's self is still a lie," Tharja said.

She turned on her heel and left without another word.

Laurent stayed there silently in thought for a long time, even after she had left.

*

Noire sniffled, and Gaius let out a sigh.

"What happened, Stormy?"

"I accidentally tripped off one of mother's boobytraps," Noire said. She sniffled more. "Now I've got a runny-nose curse."

"Ah, me too. I was looking for sweets I had hidden away and ran into one of her magic cubbyholes instead. Guess we'll just have to let it wear off."

Laurent expression was filled with concern as he came, a bundle of food in a kerchief held tight in his grasp.

"Is something the matter? Are you both ill?"

"Nope, accidentally got cursed," Gaius said casually.

"Cursed? Were you digging for ancient artifacts?"

"Looking for sweets," Gaius said.

"Trying to find where I put my feathers for my arrows," Noire said.

"Then, it was an accident from your mother?" Laurent said.

Noire nodded. "Mother always guards her implements, and puts up boobytraps. And father and I always accidentally stumble into them."

"Here, let me. Henry taught me some fascinating things as of yet."

He took her hand, and flipped it over to the palm. His grip was warm, and soft as she felt the feel of magic against her skin. The sudden fear dissipated. Laurent would never hurt her.

He released Gaius from the accidental curse as well.

"I-I can breathe again. Phew..."

"Phew, you're a pretty useful guy to have around," Gaius said.

"I'm surprised, but gladdened that it worked so well the first try. I've only just begun to learn from Henry," Laurent said. "Curse dispelling is quite a fascinating thing."

"Trust me, we'll give you lots to work with. I accidentally set off Tharja's traps about ten times a day trying to find my hidden snacks," Gaius said.

Noire nodded sadly. "Because mother lived in Plegia, where there were often the Grimleal around, she booby traps everything. I can't even open the door without being cursed. It was even worse...back then. To keep the Risen at bay. I was always cursed up to my eyeballs."

"At least it keeps my snacks safe from robbers, but it's a trouble to constantly get cursed along the way," Gaius said.  
  
"Well, then I shall achieve mastery that much faster with this much practice," Laurent said. "Though perhaps it might be quicker to hide your snacks and implements in different places."

"That could work," Gaius said.

Noire nodded. "It's worth a try, I suppose."

"Good. Do tell me if you need my services," Laurent said.

He headed down the hall. Noire snuck a glance, and looked back with flushed cheeks.

*

Noire slipped into the communal kitchen of the fort, and set aside her satchel.

Severa's hands were covered in bandages. She kept trying to tie the edge of a handkerchief with flowers about something.

"Severa?" Alarm filled her voice. "A-Are you hurt?"

Severa looked up with annoyance. "What, did it look like I was doing something daring? I didn't get these fighting any dragon, that's for sure."

"Then, what happened?" Noire said.

She sighed. "Of course I'm hopeless in the kitchen. I can't even be good at something as simple as cutting vegetables. The food you make shows your feelings, so no wonder mine became a mess."

Severa gave up trying to tie the knot of the handkerchief, and instead stared sullenly down at her creation.

"It looks fine to me," Noire said.

"You say that, but the edges are all crooked. It was supposed to be a meat pie, and it looks more like a _mud pie._ "

"But, does it taste good? In the end, the taste is all that matters, right?"

"I can't bring myself to check," she said. She scrunched up her nose. "Imagine failing at something this simple. Ha, I don't have to imagine."

"Wait... Making food conveys feelings?" Noire said in a small voice.

"Of course. People put all their love in a single dish." She rolled her eyes at this. "Everyone knows this. And everyone could manage this...except for me."

Noire was a mess, too. An apology was on her tongue. She couldn't really advise or comfort Severa on this. She'd probably cut her hands up worse, or make the food explode all over the kitchen.

Severa gripped the attempted dish tight in her hands. "I'm starting over. At this rate I'd kill...." She blushed before she said the name or pronoun of whoever had caught her eye so much that she'd left her hands bloodied.

"Make sure you check with Brady, and get healed right away," Noire said.

"What does it matter? I'll just get all cut up again anyways," Severa said.

"But, you should still try and get healed. What if you bled out from those cuts?" Noire said, panic growing in her voice. "You're my friend, Severa. I don't want to lose you because you tried to cut vegetables!"

"Calm down, Noire. I may be bad in the kitchen, but I'm not going to _die_ from it. But, _fine_. I'll go see Brady if it'll make you feel better. I was going to go there later anyways."

Severa let out a sigh as she stared down at her attempt.

"I might as well throw this in the trash and start over."

Severa left, the bundle of food wrapped tight in her hand. tight enough that it would look even worse by the time she got to Brady's. But, Noire knew Severa would be back to as many times as it took to finish.

And again, and again, and again.

Whatever feelings Severa tried to convey were messy, but she kept trying.

Noire had a cookie wrapped up in a handkerchief in her satchel. It felt like a hidden promise. When she took each bite, this time she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the taste. Inside were hidden ingredients Laurent had personally managed to hide away to keep her anemia at bay for a little while longer.

The way Severa explained it, this hidden feeling was so plainly felt, but Noire didn't find a secret speech or letter hidden among the crumbs. In the end, maybe she just understand the language of feelings, when hers were so stormy and uncontrolled.

*

Noire checked the tautness of her bow. The tent smelled of spices; mother had been working her magic again. It was a protection spell, and an attraction spell, though she couldn't tell if it was for father or Robin. Gaius nibbled on a stick that still had some crystallized sugar glaze on it.

"It's settled, one of us has to marry Laurent," Gaius said suddenly.

Tharja gave him a sharp, dark look. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't live without his cooking. It's just too good. Cookies and cakes and honey tarts.... And he even uncursed us the other day."

"You know there's only one other person welcome in our bed, and that's Robin," Tharja said sharply.

"I don't want Laurent in the bed; I want him in the kitchen," Gaius said.

She gripped her bow so tight that it almost broke under her force. "QUIET! YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE HAND UPON LAURENT!"

"What other option do we have? Somebody has to marry him to keep him in the family," Gaius said.

"Sniff...you forgot that you're married to mom again!"

"Our marriage is a little flexible. She's trying to get us a husband in Robin. Hasn't worked yet, but with Laurent's cooking, that might just put us over the edge. Who could resist that?"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Noire snarled.

"Wait, I'm getting an idea here. You could marry him, Noire! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Gaius said.

"Because you were thinking with your stomach," Tharja said.

Noire's blushed deeply. "I-I---QUIET YOU!"

"It seemed like a good idea, but I guess we're back to square one," Gaius said. He chewed on his gloved thumb.

"We could hire him, I suppose," Gaius said. "Think he'd have a high asking price? I might have to take up doing 'side jobs' if so."

Tharrja's expression was dark. "The boy has a lie deep inside him. I could sense it."

"Really? That's....strange. Laurent is very forthright and blunt," Noire said.

"I couldn't manage to get him to say it, but it's there."

At least father wasn't being foolish anymore. At least, when it came to Laurent. Just the very thought of Laurent marrying someone else made her tense up, in ways she couldn't quite voice, not even to herself.

*

Gaius glanced down at Noire's hands. In the warm light of the kitchen hearth, the marks stood out all the more.

"Good thing you've got all those vulneraries stocked up," Gaius said. "Need anymore?"

"If I put a vulnerary on my hands now, it might make the dish bitter," Noire said.

"So would blood, I guess."

Gaius brightened at the bowl she was trying to beat into shape. "You're making cookies? What about those vegetables in pieces there?"

Noire sighed. "I gave up on that. I'd have to go to Brady if I tried anymore. In the end, I don't know what I'm making, but I'm trying," she said truthfully.

There were many ways to convey affection. Some were outright: a letter, a gift, a bold declaration. Others were more subtle: a bundle of food left daily to her, to make sure she didn't faint.

"Oh, you're here already. And Noire, too," Laurent said.

There was a lilt in his voice as he said her name that made her want to cling to some hope.

"You're cooking today?" Laurent said.

She nodded.

Noire stared down at the mixing bowl, and didn't meet his gaze.

"The truth is... I...have a lot to learn."

"Hmm? Perhaps I can help. What are you trying to make?"

"I don't know. I just...started the ingredients for sweets, but I feel a bit lost. I don't even know where to begin."

_I don't know how to say these feelings._

He gently took the bowl from her and glanced down. "Do you remember the ingredients?"

"A cup of flour, an egg, some honey, a cup of cream. I've been beating it together but i haven't decided what else to put in."

_What else to say._

"I would say that this is entirely salvageable," he said. "Even more, I would note that you are particularly on the right path."

"What were you trying for? A pie? A cake?"

He made it look so effortless. Not merely how blunt and forthright he could be, but the way he could wield his own kind of magic with this cooking.

"I'm not sure....I want to make something easy," she said. "Something I won't mess up."

"Then pie would be out, unless you wish to have help. Crepes, too...In both senses the crusts can be troublesome to deal with. Hmmmm... How about cookies?"

"Are you comfortable with me helping?" Laurent said.

She nodded.

Her father watched on.

Laurent's brow furrowed. "What happened to your hands?"

"Cooking accident," Gaius said dryly.

"Did you run out of vulneraries?" Laurent said.

"No...I don't want it to taint the food."

"Then, I have no choice," Laurent said.

He brought forth his staff, and the kitchen was lit with the light of the staff. She wondered if healing someone could be like expressing feelings. If so, then no wonder she was hopeless with a staff.

"It was just a few cuts," Noire said. "B-but, thank you--"

"A single cut is one too many," Laurent said.

She held the bowl closer to herself.

"If you don't mind, I'll start on dinner as well. Father always wants to eat early."

"You dad sounds like kind of guy," Gaius said.

He glanced towards Gaius. "Something tells me you both would get along. Though the food stores would certainly suffer along the way."

On a smooth wooden cutting board, Laurent placed an onion The knife cut through it.

"I always cry when cutting onions," Noire said.

"Oh, it's a rather fascinating aspect of the plant itself. Some form of defensive mechanism. My mother, through many studies, realized that dousing the plant in cold water helps."

Laurent frowned, as he caught sight of a red welt upon his arm.

"Bee stings again?" Laurent said.

"Yup. I was out doing some mission for Chrom--can't speak too much of it, but I've been doing some scouting. I found a beehive, and the rest is pretty obvious."

"I told you to use the smoke implements," Laurent said sternly.

"I ran out, and hadn't had a chance to come back for more," Gaius said.

"Here, let me fix that," Laurent said.

He left the knife abandoned, and reached to his satchel to withdraw a staff.

The last of his bee stings disappeared, and with it a curse he'd accidentally picked up along the way.

"Now, do be careful. If you were to remember use my methods, you would have no bee stings at all, and the hives would go undamaged."

"You know me, I see honey and I stop thinking clearly," Gaius said.

"Are you sure you aren't actually secretly a bear?" Laurent said dryly.

"I haven't turned into one yet, but no promises. The Taguel exist, after all," Gaius said.

"Perhaps this warrants further study..."

Each cut was even. The sound of the cuts, and his voice as he explained was soothing. Noire slowly stirred the simple mixture. It looked lumpy and unappealing now, but put it within a stone oven and it would rise, as if by magic, in a short amount of time.

And she thought, she liked it here. By the hearth, the sound of something slowly burbling as Laurent used the knife to guide each sliver of onion into the soup.

She liked it here, by his side, filled with a nostalgic warmth she couldn't say.

*

She still smelled like herbs that night, long after she left the kitchen, and no wonder. Laurent took her father's advice and the soup turned out spicy, but delectable at that.

Not enough to cure all her ails, or make sleep any easier. Tired of tossing and turning, she ended up outside. Nearly sleepwalking out for another night of no peace.

She'd caught sight of Severa earlier. Severa smirked, triumphant, like maybe through all those cuts her feelings had gone through. Noire couldn't say the same. Her attempts, however, had failed every time. Her first try had turned out mushy, then overcooked and completely inedible.

She couldn't even get the simplest thing right.

She heard a voice, and flinched.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you," Laurent said.

"No...I just didn't see you there. Are you on watch duty?"

Laurent had a blanket about one arm, and a satchel in the other.

"Actually, Father is on watch, so I brought him a flask of tea to keep him up, and of course, a snack. I did not expect to come across you, though it is certainly not unwelcome. Though, you did turn in sooner than all of us." concern crossed his face.

"I tried, I really did, but it didn't work too well. It never does."

He held out his arm, but Noire simply gave him a curious look.

"It's cold tonight," he said.

"You haven't been assigned on watch duty tonight, have you? For you haven't slept well in oh, say--about five years, give or take, and I would not wish you injured--"

Noire clutched her bow tighter. It took such focus not to reach for her talisman. She could snap so easily, for she knew all too well the nightmares she faced. The last thing she needed was to be reminded them, pitied over them.

"No. Robin is too smart to put me in charge of keeping anyone safe."

"That's far too harsh a look on the situation," Laurent said.

"It's true, though."

"It's far more likely that Robin simply would not put an archer on watch with no towers within this fort. An archer isn't suited to guard the halls or the doors alone."

"I know I'm weak. You don't have to excuse it away," she said softly.

"This is hardly--" He cleared his throat. "Here--" The blanket was laid upon her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Wrapped in the blanket, she should be calm, except she felt anything but. It wasn't enough to feel that warmth in her chest, the desperation about him, the rage was oh so close.

".....Laurent...why are you doing all this for me?"

"Hmm? You are my comrade and friend. I wish only the best for you. Your safety ensures all our safety, and it would be most tragic to lose you...or any of our fellow comrades."

Noire pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. It smelled of herbs, which left the nostalgic memories of her mother working magic.

She chanced a glance to him. "....Is that the only reason?"

"Well, the truth is... I never want to again feel the way I did when you collapsed. In those moments, I was sure you had died. I swore I would do whatever I could to prevent anything like that from ever happening again."

"So, I was right.... you do pity me? You truly do think I'm weak and pathetic?"

Laurent looked completely shocked. "I--what? How could you interpret what I said like that? Truly, I cannot even fathom that leap of logic--"

A shadow crossed her face. "You're always near...taking things from me, feeding me...as if I could not take care of myself....as if you think I couldn't even manage to lift a bucket.."

"Now, Noire, That is patently untrue--I would never say such--"

She cut him off. "Oh, but you would, you always say that and more. I AM NO WEAKLING!" she bellowed. "I will bring rain and ruin to this world!"

It was only a matter of time before she lost control entirely. She lost track even of the words screamed. She'd tried to hold back, tried so hard, and yet, here she was again. She was shocked back to herself, and Laurent had such a stunned expression on his face.

"Noire--that--"

"I'm sorry.....just go. I'll only hurt you more. And that's the last thing I want to ever do. I should've known better that I couldn't keep that part of me inside forever."

His cheeks were flushed, and he struggled for breath. "Don't--"

"Then...I'll go, if you won't. I'm sorry. Even though I know saying it won't help, or make it right..." her voice broke off. Choked off, quiet.

He caught her wrist gently. "No, don't, I--" He cleared his throat. "Don't go. Please don't go."

So there they were. She'd hurt Laurent until he could barely speak, when he was so strong, so sharp-tongued. It hurt more than when she'd collapsed on the battlefield and woken up to the light of his heal staff.

"I'm really sorry. You've been so nice to me. I just... just hurt people in the end. Everything I do ends up destroyed."

She was reminded of her friend Severa's bandaged hands. Just imagine what chaos her attempts to translate her feelings into a meal would become.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say," he said, more desperately this time.

"Then...?"

"L-Let me catch my breath a moment."

She closed her eyes tight, but just like the nightmares, the hurt that she'd lashed out at him didn't go away.

There they were, two from the past, hand in hand.

"Mother said you had a lie deep inside you," Noire said suddenly.

"A lie?" Laurent said.

"Yes...is that what you were going to say?"

"Hmm. There was a lie I told myself that my mother surely still lived, as I could not find her body. It was quite foolish, considering, but I clung to it and searched what I could of the continent for her."

"I don't think that was what she meant," Noire said.

Then maybe this is the lie I have been telling myself." He took her hand and let it rest upon his heart. His heartbeat was so persistent.

"Maybe it's the same lie I've been telling myself," she said softly.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?" Laurent said.

"I--what?"

"I made enough so that should I see you, I would have enough to share. Maybe a part of me wanted to see you here, even though I wanted to see you resting peacefully most of all. For I'm always happy to come across you by chance."

He let go of her hand to go through his satchel.

She pulled the blanket tight about her. Severa had said food contained feelings. And every bite of what Laurent made for her said _I want you to be safe. I want you to be well. I want you to be healthy._

This was his way of showing love, wasn't it? Every day he had made her things, cared for her at every turn. In that moment, she'd read it as pity when all along it was something far different.

"Laurent..do you love me? Is that why you do all these things?" Noire said in a tiny voice. "Could that be what you're trying to tell me?"

She could scarcely even believe herself, the gall of saying the words that had been stuck for so long.

"Ah...."

His lack of a response was what she had been sure he would say. He was just thinking of a way to let her down easy. What she always knew, that negative voice which reminded her of her weakness. _As if anyone could love someone as pathetic as you._

But, he nodded. She had to blink, and wonder if it'd been a trick of the light.

"I had never thought of it in such terms. But now, having such a shock to my senses as your lovely outburst, I can think that only could be it. This is why you are always in my thoughts."

"Sorry about that. I was..." She shook her head. "I've been trying to keep that side at bay but...it didn't work."

"No....perhaps I have been overbearing. It was not my intention to smother."

"Actually I liked...being spoiled. Being cooked for, things like that. I just...when I tried to reason why you would do it, I came to the wrong conclusion. Because...why would you love someone like me?"

"Are your hands cold? Here, let me warm them," Laurent said suddenly.

"Um, a little."

His hands encircled hers. She was filled with a feeling of warmth and safety there.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you," she said.

"You have never been a burden to me for even a second. I deeply enjoyed every moment I spent making you smile, and would gladly devote the rest of my life to the pursuit of your happiness, and the study of the unknown."

"I, um." She cleared her throat. "I...."

The talisman brushed against her arm from where it'd been tethered to her satchel. Something inside her sprung free.

_"I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU FOOL!"_

"O-Oh, that slipped out. I'm sorry..."

His cheeks were rosy and flushed, and not just from the cold of the night.

"No, it was....welcome, warranted and quite wanted, even," he said.

She laughed nervously.

"Don't feel afraid to be yourself around me, Noire. Don't hold back for even a moment."

"I could be awful mean, unbearably mean," she said.

"Whatever side you show I will always adore," Laurent said. "And whatever you tell me, I assure you, I will like it."

She buried her face against his robes, as she had longed to that first time he'd helped her up and fed her. It was such a comfort, to be so close and breathe in the scent of spices that clung to his robes. She couldn't help but think she should've done this far earlier.

"I really do love you. I'll try to become stronger for you, Laurent. So as not to worry you..."

He brushed back her hair, and left a soft kiss to her brow. "Noire, I'd love you whether you were bedridden, or whether you were a terror upon the battlefield. However, personal growth is always an admirable goal and I will do everything in my power to help support you in that goal, and otherwise."

What could she put into words to ever match that? Nothing, surely, but a gasped out _Thank you._ His grip was so warm, and when she leaned up to kiss him, his mouth tasted so sweet.

*

Tharja looked up from her scrying ball, cloaked in shadows and intensely beautiful. "The lie has turned to a truth."

Gaius was used to big, dramatic magic displays. And that was just for lunch.

"You soothsaying again? Good, tell me the specials in the local cafe, so I know what to set my sights on."

"I'm talking about our daughter," she said.

"Also, the specials will be crepes, topped with honey."

"Mm, Crepes. I should have Laurent cook them next time."

"That is what I mean," Tharja said.

"Oho, I'm finally getting Laurent as a son-in-law."

She nodded. "And there will be two weddings soon."

"Oh, who else is getting hitched?"

"The daughter of Cordelia and the offspring of Chrom."

"Huh, didn't see that one coming."

"But soon, Laurent will go on a journey, with Noire at his side."

His smile disappeared at that. "I should've known he'd have a wandering streak. Well, maybe I can at least get the recipes."

"I will recreate every single one," Tharja said sharply. "With some certain extra spice."

"Perfect," Gaius said.

Author's note:

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Laurent invented Powerbars.


End file.
